


A Pop Sensation

by WestOrEast



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Idols, Multi, bimbofication, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Keiko is just so happy to get to be an idol for the Happy Lights Studio! She's making new friends and she's getting to dance and sing and life really is getting better and better for her. There's a few bits of oddness about the studio, but they can't be that important, right?





	A Pop Sensation

Keiko smiled at herself in her compact mirror. Having her own makeup kit! She really was becoming a beautiful, mature woman!  
  
Satisfied that she looked as good as she was going to, Keiko started for the doors of the Happy Light Studios. Part of her still couldn’t believe she was going to be an idol. Six months ago, _none_ of her would have believed it. That someone like who she had been then could ever sing and dance and be popular would have just been ridiculous.  
  
But here she was, a copy of the contract inside her purse, just for her to look over and feel proud about. And in a few minutes, she was going to be meeting the rest of her idol group for the very first time. Oh, she couldn’t _wait_.  
  
Keiko almost skipped through the doors, the bag with all of her most important books and posters and movies banging against the small of her back. (And it was nice to be able to _skip_ instead of lumber.) The lobby was large and bright and pretty empty, with only a receptionist at the far end, looking down at her desk. Keiko trotted over to her, still not entirely accustomed to the brown ponytail that was bouncing against her neck.  
  
“Hello,” Keiko said brightly, giving the receptionist a big smile. “I’m Keiko Kimura, and I’m here for the Shining Stars group.”  
  
“Oh right,” the receptionist said with a matching smile. She giggled slightly and leaned forward. Keiko did her best to keep looking at the woman’s face and not the _large_ amount of cleavage the receptionist’s white shirt showed off. And she mostly succeeded. “Here’s your badge,” she passed it over and Keiko clipped it to her blue blouse. “And I’ll take your bag and make sure it gets sent to your dorm room.” Keiko handed her bag over, glad not to be trying to carry it anymore. “And you’re at the very end of the north hall on the second floor,” she pointed at a set of elevators. “Stage two.”  
  
“Thank you!” Keiko said, pushing herself back from the desk. “I’m sure I’ll be seeing a lot of you. Bye!”  
  
“Everyone here at Happy Lights Studio is very glad you’re with us now,” the receptionist said with a bright smile.  
  
And with that, Keiko went trotting off towards the hallway. There was some nervousness bubbling up inside of her. This was it. This was going to be the start of her future. And it felt so good to _have_ a future, instead of just going on existing.  
  
As Keiko went, she idly rubbed her arm. Man, that Injection (Keiko wasn’t sure _how_ the nurse had managed to pronounce the capital letter, but she had, and Keiko had managed to pick up on it, which was even more impressive) had been done with a _huge_ needle. Her arm was still a bit sore even after all this time. Well, if that was what had been needed to finish Keiko’s transformation into a rising idol star, that was what had been needed. She sure couldn’t complain about a bit of unpleasantness if it got her out of her room and into the world.  
  
Keiko didn’t go so fast that she had problems with her breasts bouncing. As nice as it was to be able to go fast for the first time in five years, a few runs around the block had already shown her that she was going to need a sports bra or something if she was going to do a lot of exercise. At least the bra she _was_ wearing fit nice and looked cute! And that was one of the most important things about being an idol, after all.

*******

Kazuko was bouncing from foot to foot. She felt like there was a live wire underneath her skin. But when didn’t she? She needed to _move_ , and since she’d get some pretty weird looks if she started doing pushups right here on the sound stage, this was the most she could do.  
  
Kazuko kept on glancing at the door. When was the rest of her group going to get here? Four other girls, all part of what Kazuko _really, really hoped_ would be the future hit of Japan. She hoped they all got along well. Also, that they could all sing and dance. That was kind of important for being an idol. But what was _really_ important was being cute.  
  
And Kazuko had that in _spades_ , so even if the other girls weren’t lookers (small chance of that), Kazuko could carry the team.  
  
Damn, Kazuko was _brimming_ with energy. She was going to go workout after this. Burn off some of the hot feeling buzzing around inside of her brain. And then… Kazuko licked her lips. Just another three days until she could let herself have a treat. She was thinking of a chocolate pie with strawberries she had seen in the paper a few days ago. The taste of that on her tongue, the sweetness of the chocolate, the yielding firmness of the strawberries…  
  
Kazuko picked up the pace, lifting her legs until her feet were almost hitting her butt on the backstroke and parallel to the ground on the upstroke. She’d have to work out extra hard that day to make up for it, but was the point of cheat days if you didn’t have something tasty?  
  
Kazuko looked over at the side door as it opened. Another girl, about her age, maybe a _little_ older stepped through, staying against the wall. Kazuko waved at her, before going back to doing a bit of light exercise. The first of the rest of the team had showed up, so the rest should be right behind her, with any luck.  
  
Man, she hoped this started soon. Kazuko was going to be the best idol in the best group the world had ever seen! And it was al thanks to Happy Lights that it had been possible. Kazuko knew she owed the company a _ton_ for helping her out of the hospital. And being an idol was going to be so good, it barely even seemed like she was doing anything to pay them back for giving her her body back.  
  
Oh well, maybe she could do something nice to help someone in management out later. For now, Kazuko was just ready to get this show on the road. She hoped the rest of her group arrived soon, so they could all get to know each other and become damn good friends.

*******

Asumi looked out over the sound stage from her spot against the wall. There was just one girl left and all five members of the idol group would be here. Herself, the fitness freak bouncing from leg to leg (and her large breasts bouncing quite a bit more), and two pretty, vacuous, non-entities. And their leader would make five.  
  
Well, their on-stage leader. Asumi had her own ideas about who would end up on top of the group when they weren’t shaking their tits for some horny losers. After all, all these girls were just here to simper and smile and collect a paycheck. While Asumi had _plans_.  
  
Asumi’s gaze wandered back over to the two girls laughing and chattering with each other. They both looked pretty far along in the process. One of them, especially, looked like she was just about to hit the tipping point. Boobs so big part of Asumi wondered where she bought her bras. And a face that was obviously made to appeal to men, to look drop dead sexy when wrapped around their cock.  
  
Asumi knew that her own face had a pretty similar cast to it, though not nearly to the same degree as whoever that girl was. And, with luck, she was going to keep it that way. Asumi wasn’t sure what was going on here, but if her worst-case scenarios were true… she shivered at the thought.   
  
The door swung open and cracked off the wall. It almost hit the newcomer in the face as she strode in. Asumi smiled a bit as she turned her head to watch. And it seemed their fearless leader had just arrived.  
  
The girl was as sexily pretty as all the women Happy Light hired were. Big breasts, a narrow waist, big hips and long legs. She looked around the sound stage happily, before seeing the short, slender girl at the center of the stage, inside a pool of light. She started right towards the girl, and the other pair started for the center of the stage as well.  
  
Asumi pushed herself off from the wall. It was time to go be a good team player. And she was going to make the very best team she could. There was no point in giving herself a substandard tool, after all.

*******

“Hello, everybody!” Keiko said, waving at everyone.  
  
So, these were the girls she was going to be an idol group with? Keiko had a good feeling about them already. There was one girl in the center of the stage, literally shining underneath the bright light. She waved back and started towards Keiko.  
  
“How you doing?” She asked, putting her hand out. Keiko took it and gasped as her bones were rubbed together in a _very_ strong handshake. How was a girl that skinny that strong? “I’m Kazuko, Kazuko Takahashi. Nice to meet you!”  
“Keiko Kimura. And the same here,” Keiko said, running an eye over the other girl.  
  
Kazuko was kind of short. Shorter than Keiko, at least, and when a girl was only five foot three, every inch counted. She looked kind of delicate, too. Or at least she would have, with her thin figure if it hadn’t been for the massive pair of boobs she had, straining against her shirt. How could someone be so slender and so strong?  
  
“I’m Asumi,” the next girl said in a spacey tone, giving Keiko a soft smile. “And now all five of us are here?” Keiko nodded. “That’s nice.” Asumi sighed happily. “Now we’re all together.”  
  
Asumi was really pretty. Keiko liked how soft and cute her face was, and the red ribbon in her black hair was a really nice contrast. And the rest of her body was pretty nice, too. Pretty sexy, though Keiko made sure not to spend too much time staring at her new friend’s generous curves.  
  
“I’m Meiku.”  
  
“And I’m Sakura.”  
  
The two final girls introduced themselves, standing side by side. They weren’t twins or anything, but Keiko figured they were friends. Well, she hoped they would _all_ get to be friends. They were pretty as well, with pretty much the same generous proportions that Asumi and Kazuko and, for that matter, Keiko had.  
  
Meiku was built on a lot bigger size than Sakura was. Or anyone else in the room, for that matter. She had _really_ big boobs. And an hourglass figure, visible even underneath the large breasts that threatened to break free from her top. Keiko felt her eyebrows climb up her forehead. She was kind of surprised that someone so sexy was just going to be in the rear of the group.  
  
Sakura was pretty much Meiku, but dialed down a few notches. Same pretty face, same big breasts, same great figure, just not _quite_ to the extent of her friend. Keiko felt a big jealous, even though she _knew_ she looked great. And not just compared to where she was last year, she looked great _period_.  
  
“It’s wonderful to meet you all,” Keiko said, meaning every word. “So what do we start with first?”  
  
“With a review of what’s expected of the Shining Stars,” a cold, haughty voice said.  
  
Keiko and everyone else turned to look at the back of the stage. Detaching from the shadows, a tall, fully-grown woman strode towards them, her heels clacking on the floor.  
  
Keiko swallowed. It was Ms. Satou. She had been intimidating enough when she had been at Keiko’s home, explaining the recruitment process and giving Keiko the diet plan and special Injections, she was going to need to follow. And now, here, she was _so_ much scarier.  
  
Almost six feet tall, thin, and wearing a _really_ severe black and white blouse and skirt. The worst part was probably the clipboard she had tucked underneath one arm. Keiko could imagine all kinds of bad things written there. Like _Keiko Kimura has no place with the Happy Light Idol Corporation_.  
  
Ms. Satou only stopped when it was that or walk over Kazuko. She adjusted her thin glasses as she looked down at the five girls. She put a hand on her hip.  
  
Keiko straightened up as much as she could. She _knew_ that Ms. Satou remembered her when she had been a fat disgusting slob who spent all day in her room. And so Keiki needed to show the older woman that she wasn’t like that anymore. That she was beautiful and refined and the proper weight and that the right choice had been made, hiring her on.  
  
“I’m glad to see that you’re all here on time,” Ms. Satou said, looking at each other them. “As idols, it is _vitally_ important that you keep to the schedules we draw up for you. Happy Lights has a long, storied tradition, and as members of the Shining Stars group, it is on _you_ to uphold it. Whether you’re a back-up singer,” she glanced at Sakura and Meiku, “or the face of the group,” she looked at Keiko, who squared her shoulders and straightened her back, “I expect the same level of commitment from all of you.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” the girls said in a ragged chorus.  
  
“Alright girls,” Ms. Satou said (she probably had a first name, but it was _impossible_ for Keiko to think of using it), “we have a lot to cover today, so let’s get started.”

*******

Keiko’s head felt overloaded with facts and figures and deadlines. There was just so _much_ to take in! Practice sessions and exercise sessions and publicity sessions and learning where the cafeteria was and stuff, stuff, stuff. She _really_ hoped that if she didn’t remember all of it (and Keiko wasn’t going to remember all of it) she could ask someone for help besides Ms. Satou.  
  
Because the thought of admitting she hadn’t been listening closely enough to the older woman (or had just forgotten it, but she _knew_ what Ms. Satou would think) was not a very fun one. Especially not with how Ms. Satou had ripped the heads off of Meiku and Sakura when the girls had started whispering to each other for the second time.  
  
Keiko sat down on her brand new bed with a sigh. One arm was propped up against her bag, which, sure enough, had been sitting on her bed when she came in. She better get to unpacking, sooner or later. Later, if she had her way. It wasn’t the first time she had ever had to move, but it was the first time she had lived away from her parents. But home was just too far away to make it work, so here she was. Plus there was some stuff about teambuilding and unity from living together from Ms. Satou.  
  
Keiko had only been able to bring one bag, but at least she had made the most of it. Since Happy Lights was giving her a brand new set of clothes, Keiko had managed to only bring _fun_ stuff. She hoped the walls here had enough room for all her posters. She could already see that there wasn’t enough shelf space for all of her books.  
  
Well, it was a pretty big room, big enough for easily half a dozen people to fit in. Maybe she could get some more shelf space installed. After all, nothing was too good for Keiki Kimura, idol singer with a whole zero songs to her name!  
  
Pushing herself off the bed, Keiko opened up the closet. And if her bedroom was a _big_ bedroom, then her closet was a _biiiiiig_ closet. And already packed with clothes.  
  
Keiko sighed a bit as she leafed through them. This wasn’t the stuff she used to wear. Well, of course it wasn’t. The clothes Keiko had _used_ to wear wouldn’t fit. But it wasn’t the same style, either.   
  
A whole bunch of old-fashioned clothes. Like, _really_ old-fashioned. Kimonos and yukatas and lots of very _Japanese_ clothes. And even the modern stuff, the shirts and skirts and pants were pretty fancy.  
  
Keiko shrugged and closed the door. No point in complaining. If she was supposed to wear this stuff for interviews, then she was going to wear it. It was hardly the worst part of being an idol.  
  
The worst part was taped to the back of her door. Keiko glared at the list of boring activities she was supposed to pretend to be a fan of, and then jumped as there was a loud knock on the door.  
  
Pausing a moment to wait for her heart to stop going a million miles a minute, Keiko opened the door. She was greeted by a big, bright smile from Kazuko and a smaller but still happy one from Asumi.  
  
“Hey, girl!” Kazuko said in a loud, cheerful voice that brought an answering smile to Keiki’s lips. She was still glad that she was at one end of the hall and Kazuko at the other if the other girl was always going to be this happily loud. “Now that we’ve got a bit of time to breathe, A-chan-“  
  
“Asumi, _please_ ,” the black-haired girl said, sounding a bit more focused than normal.  
  
“Asumi and I are going to go poke around. Want to come?”  
  
“Sure thing,” Keiko said, stepping out into the hallway. “Anywhere in particular?”  
  
“Nah,” Kazuko said, shaking her head. “From the roof down to the basement, you know?” She laughed. “At least until we get yelled at and told to scram.”  
  
Well, why not? Keiko’s stuff would still be in the bag when she got back. And she knew that that was a reason to go take care of it _now_ , but why do that when she could spend some time with her new teammates and friends? Especially without Ms. Satou looming over them.  
  
“Think we should invite Sakura and Meiku too?” Keiko asked, nodding at their doors.  
  
“We can try but they won’t answer,” Asumi said, her gaze drifting back and forth between the doors. “Ms. Satou is keeping them in her office for a chat on discipline and attentiveness.”  
  
Keiko exaggerated her shudder, getting a smile from Asumi. The three girls started wandering down the hallway, not going anywhere in particular, and not getting there very quickly. The hallway was narrow enough that they were all pretty close together, their shoulders occasionally brushing against each other as they walked.  
  
“So I was reading the outline they gave us, and it said you’re really good at singing, Kazuko?” Keiko asked.  
  
“Oh man,” Kazuko said with a smile. “I _love_ singing. I was always trying to get Mom to take me to a karaoke place after school. What about you two?”  
  
“I’m okay at it,” Keiko said with a shrug. “But I like dancing more. Gets the blood pumping, and I feel so _nice_ after I’m done.” She glanced over at Asumi. “What about you?”  
  
“Huh?” Asumi said, blinking rapidly before looking at Keiko. “Singing? Yeah, I’ve got a good voice. But,” a bit of red appeared on her cheeks, “I’m just always so _aware_ of my mouth when I sing.” She got a bit redder. “I know how stupid it sounds, but I just can’t stop thinking about how my lips and tongue are moving when I sing.”  
  
“Ah, don’t worry,” Kazuko said, reaching back and slamming Asumi on the back, making the black-haired girl stumble for a few steps. “I’ll sing loud enough for all of us.” She took a deep breath, making her large chest strain against her shirt. Both Keiko and Asumi quickly covered their ears with their hands. “Ah ha ha ha!”  
  
The twin glares she got rolled right off of her without making a mark. She just kept on laughing. Keiko was quite aware of how much the other girl jiggled when she was laughing. It was really, um, distracting.  
  
Distracting in a certain kind of way. Keiko forced herself to look away, glad that Kazuko was still amused and that Asumi had spaced out again, staring at the walls they were walking by. She didn’t want to perv on her friends, she didn’t want to be _seen_ perving on her friends, and she certainly didn’t want to have to, ah, make a small visit to the restroom.  
  
Keiko did her best to look away and _stay_ looking away. Kazuko had a nice face, and Keiko should keep on looking at that face. So she was really glad when Asumi managed to take her mind off of things.  
  
“Man, this A/C feels nice on the skin, doesn’t it?”  
  
Keiko nodded in agreement. And Asumi sure had a lot of skin that needed cooling off. The black-haired girl had on a white top that went really well with her hair and skin. But it was also pretty thin over the shoulders. And stopped down above her navel. And showed off that her bra was one of those that didn’t go over the shoulder. Keiko couldn’t quite tell what color it was, but through the shirt, she could make out the shape. As for her skirt, well, Asumi was obviously proud of her legs. And for good reason, too.  
  
“So much better than buildings used to be,” Asumi added. “I was always sweating like a pig if I wasn’t next to a window.”  
  
Keiko frowned a bit. She couldn’t remember a time in her life when she hadn’t had air conditioning. Asumi must have grown up poor.  
  
“So what do you girls think of being an idol?” Keiko asked, rubbing her hands together.  
  
“I think I’m going to love it,” Kazuko said instantly. “It will be great to show off all of this,” she flexed an arm, making the muscles underneath her skin shift around. “Should help us stand out from the crowd.”  
  
“In more ways than one,” Asumi remarked, waving at Kazuko’s body. The short girl gave her a quizzical look. “Your breasts,” Asumi elaborated.  
  
“Ah, they’re not that big,” Kazuko said, looking down at her chest. “And they’re only this size because I’m still getting back in shape.”  
  
Keiko couldn’t resist. Her eyes darted down to the small amount of cleavage on the large pair, even knowing that she was playing with fire in more ways than one. They really were big breasts. Maybe bigger than Keiko’s own, though Keiko would need to- not think about that sort of thing, nope, nope, nope.  
  
Keiko turned her head back away, feeling her cheeks heat up. Now that she was out and about in the wide world, she just couldn’t help but notice how attractive people were. Even Ms. Satou was pretty in a cold, scary way.  
  
The wandering the three of them had gone on ended up with them in the main lobby. Keiko looked around and sighed in happiness. Now that she was actually a member of the Shining Stars, it didn’t seem nearly so big and empty, now that she _belonged_ here.  
  
And now that there were some other people in here. Keiko blinked as she stared across at one of the chairs. That was… Kazuko? Keiko rubbed her eyes and looked again, and then looked at the girl next to her.  
  
Kazuko had seen her too, since there was such a big smile on her face. The shorter girl lit up, and started across the lobby, waving. Keiko looked at Asumi, who was staring off into space, looking at the sky through the glass windows.  
  
“Hi, Mom!”  
  
“My baby!”  
  
Well, that answered that. As every head in the lobby turned to look, Keiko started off after Kazuko. Then she doubled back and tugged on Asumi’s arm and got the black-haired girl to trail after her. That delayed her long enough that Kazuko and her mom met each other before the two of them could catch up.  
  
The two girls (well, one girl and one woman, though you wouldn’t know just by looking at them) had wrapped each other in a hug. As they twirled around, Keiko found it _really_ hard to tell which one was her new friend and which one was the mom.  
  
Keiko blushed as the two Takahashi’s came to a halt. It was the fault of her perverted mind, she decided, that gave her such, uh, interesting things to think about when seeing two similar-looking, attractive women so close to each other. And it wasn’t helped by how they were still holding on to each other, with… Kazuko’s, yeah, Keiko was pretty sure it was Kazuko, with her hands just above her mother’s ass.  
  
Keiko swallowed heavily as she imagined those hands sinking a bit lower to grab the big ass that Ms. Takahashi’s tight pants showed that she had. She shook her head as she and Asumi got closer to the pair. _Don’t perv on your friend’s mother, don’t perv on your friend’s mother, stop looking at her ass_.  
  
Eventually, Keiko even managed to do so, and lifted her gaze to their faces. Kazuko and Ms. Takahashi were both going a mile a minute, talking about Kazuko’s first day as an idol. Then Kazuko looked over her mom’s shoulder and saw Keiko and Asumi.  
  
“Mom, these are two of my new partners,” she said, beaming and waving a hand at the other two girls. “Keiko and Asumi.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Ms. Takahashi said with a smile. “Please take good care of my daughter.” She draped an arm over Kazuko’s shoulder, her hand resting on the very top of Kazuko’s breast as the two women faced Keiko and Asumi. “A mother worries!”  
  
Did she know what she was doing? Did she _mean_ to do it? Keiko had no idea as she stared at how closely and unconsciously the two Takahashi’s were touching each other. Kazuko’s hand was on her mom’s hip, and her head was almost resting on Ms. Takahashi’s shoulder.  
  
“Y-yeah, it’s nice to meet you,” Keiko said, extending her hand. “Right, Asumi.”  
  
“Yeah,” Asumi said quietly, sounding a bit dreamy. “It’s nice to see two Kazuko’s.”  
  
“Ha ha ha ha!” Ms. Takahashi threw her head back and laughed, sounding pretty similar to her daughter’s laughter. “You’re not the first one to say that!” She smiled. “But my little girl still has some growing to go before she can match me.”  
  
Keiko thought her head was going to explode as Ms. Takahashi reached down and groped her daughter’s breasts through her shirt. And she was groping her own, pushing her boobs up with her hand. Keiko felt arousal flowing through her, a hot need growing in her core. She pressed her thighs together, her breath coming in short, sharp pants as she looked at Kazuko’s smiling face, not seeming to see a thing wrong in what was going on.  
  
“But she’s had a _great_ growth spurt over the past few months. Getting some fresh air, some good food, all the good things in life,” Ms. Takahashi said, letting go of both pairs of breasts. “Maybe just another month or two, and she leave her poor old mum behind in the dust.”  
“They aren’t that big, Kazuko said, giving herself a shake as if _that_ was supposed to show how small they were. “And you’ll always look nice, Mom,” she added, pressing a kiss against her mother’s cheek. “And you’ll always be my mother.”  
  
“Oh, you’re so sweet,” Ms. Takahashi said, rubbing the back of her daughter’s head as she pulled Kazuko into a hug. “Father and I raised such a nice girl.”  
  
Keiko felt her breath catch in her throat. It was so wrong to see a mother and daughter acting like this while thinking the things Keiko was. But it felt so good. And Keiko still couldn’t tell if they didn’t really know what they were doing, or if they were practicing forbidden love.  
  
“Now, why don’t you tell me all about your first day here,” Ms. Takahashi said, sitting down in a chair. “I want to hear all about the friends you’re making.”  
  
Keiko didn’t think she could take any more of this. She _needed_ to go do something else. Anything else. Otherwise she was going to melt from the lust she was feeling.  
  
She slowly wandered away, feeling the arousal thrumming inside of her body. After a few seconds, she heard Asumi coming after her. Keiko didn’t stop to look at the black-haired girl until she was safely around the corner, and couldn’t be tempted by the sight of Kazuko and her mother anymore.  
  
Keiko rested her head against a wall and breathed in and out. Okay, she could handle this. She wasn’t going to get all flustered just because two hot girls were practically making out in front of her. She just had to think about something else instead.  
  
Sadly, the very first thing that occurred to Keiko was the thought of two hot men joining the Takahashi’s. She closed her eyes and shivered, trying to _not_ think about more and more soft female and hard male bodies getting revealed. And of them moaning into each other’s mouths as the men and women pressed against each other, hands wandering over their bodies. It didn’t work too well.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
Keiko jerked as Asumi laid a hand on her shoulder and shook it. She lifted her head and turned to face the other girl. Asumi had her head cocked to the side, her wide eyes focused on Keiko.  
  
“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” Keiko lied, knowing that with how red her cheeks were, nobody would believe her. “It’s just…” she tugged her collar. “What a family, huh?”  
  
“Huh,” Asumi repeated, looking back down the hallway they had come from. “She seems nice.”  
“Yeah,” Keiko said, wanting to get her mind off Kazuko and her mother. Certainly until she was alone. _Then_ a more, ah, through round of thought might be in order. Were there locks on her dorm room? She sure hoped so.  
  
“What about your parents, Asumi?” Keiko said, mentally cursing herself as her brain presented her with an image of a slightly older Asumi being just as handsy with Asumi as Kazuko and her mom. “They going to be coming by?”  
  
“No,” Asumi said, shaking her head. “They’re… living too far away to come visit.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s an hour train ride to get from home to here,” Keiko said. “Well, I guess this is home, now.”  
  
Asumi shrugged her shoulders at that. Shaking her head, Keiko pushed herself away from the wall and started down the hallway, away from the lobby. She wondered what was down here. She couldn’t remember going along it during the briefing Ms. Satou had given them.  
  
“So why did you join the Shining Stars?” Keiko asked, feeling the arousal inside of her slowly, slowly dying down. She stayed staring straight ahead, not glancing at Asumi’s cute face or the artwork along the walls.  
  
“Seemed like a good idea,” Asumi said after a minute. “Heard a lot about Happy Light and I wanted to find out more. And then they offered me a position as an idol. So I took it.” She stretched. “Used to sing back in school, but that was a while ago. Surprised at how much has come back to me.”  
  
Keiko nodded. Made sense. But, uh, Asumi looked a bit younger than her, and there was no way that Keiko could describe school as being in the past. Maybe she just meant elementary school. Keiko smiled. It was pretty nice to think of a tiny, cute, little Asumi looking all serious in a choral gown singing.  
  
“Why did you join?” Asumi asked.  
  
“Huh?” Keiko shook her head. “Oh, the company reached out to me. Don’t know why, but they managed to get me in shape and offered me a position. So why wouldn’t I take it? Getting the chance to get out and really _do_ something good, you know?”  
  
Asumi nodded. Keiko sighed. There was more to it, of course, but she just didn’t know Asumi well enough right now to really want to share everything. Maybe later, once she got a better read on how Asumi would react to that kind of thing, she could share it.  
  
Where the heck were they now, anyway? They had gone up some stairs, and now everything around them was looking a lot more expensive than it had been. And there were nameplates on the doors. Wow, they must be in the important people section of the building. Keiko hoped they wouldn’t get yelled at.  
  
In front of them, a door opened. Keiko blinked, recognizing Sakura. This must be Ms. Satou’s office. Keiko sped up, waving her hand back and forth.  
  
“Hey, Sakura!” Keiko said happily. “We were wondering where you’d gone to!” Keiko looked back and forth. “Hey, where’s Meiku?”  
  
Then the door opened and Meiku appeared. The momentary flash of stupidity Keiko felt was quickly subsumed as she looked at her new friend and partner. Meiku looked… different.  
  
Keiko was like, sixty percent certain that Meiku’s boobs had gotten even bigger than they had been. And man, it looked like a bra was no longer in the picture. Keiko could see Meiku’s nipples sticking out from her shirt. They were pretty big nipples, too, and they looked _really_ stiff. And another hint that the bra was gone was how much Meiku’s boobs swayed up and down as she closed the door behind her.  
  
And then there was Meiku’s face. Keiko had thought her fellow idol had a pretty sexy face before. But now, Keiko was uncomfortably aware of just how _hot_ Meiku’s features were. Big, wet eyes, smooth skin, thick lips that a pink tongue kept flicking out to run along, she looked _really_ hot.  
  
“Like, hey girls,” Meiku said, brightening up as she saw Asumi and Keiko. She reached behind herself to rub her ass, just like Sakura. “Totally good to see you again.”  
  
“Good to see you too,” Keiko said, glancing at the door behind the two of them. “The boss in there?”  
  
“Yeah,” Sakura said. “I wouldn’t go in if I were you, though,” she added, glancing back behind her. “She’s in a… good,” she wiggled her hand back and forth, “mood, but who knows how long that will last?”  
  
“Liked chewing you out?” Asumi commented, looking between Meiku and Sakura.  
  
“Did a whole lot more than that,” Sakura said, grumbling and reaching behind herself to rub her butt again. “Come on, we probably shouldn’t be talking right outside her door.”  
  
All four of the girls moved further along the hallway, stopping at a point where some benches had been set up along the wall. Asumi and Keiko sat down on them, while Sakura and Meiku preferred to remain standing. Keiko sighed and stretched out her legs, leaning the back of her head against the wall.  
  
“Something wrong?” She asked, glancing at Meiku, who was shifting from side to side and looking up and down the hallway.  
  
“No, I’m fine,” Meiku said quickly, rubbing her thighs together. “Just… yeah, I’m fine.”  
  
Keiko raised her eyebrows as she watched Meiku lick her lips, her tongue flicking out to slowly run back and forth along them. And Meiku’s nipples were still as stiff as could be. Keiko resisted the urge to reach out and flick them.  
  
“So, are you girls looking forward to practice tomorrow?” Keiko asked, leaning forward and glancing at the other three. “I know I am.”  
  
“Oh, like you wouldn’t _believe_ ,” Sakura said happily. “Meiku and I have been dreaming of being idols since we were this big,” she held a hand at waist height. “And even with all of this,” she waved her hand down the hallway towards Ms. Satou’s office, “I just know things are going to be great.”  
  
“Yeah,” Meiku said, nodding her head rapidly. “Everyone’s going to be looking at us, and so many people are going to want to get to _know_ us,” her cheeks turned red and she stared past Keiko and Asumi at the wall behind them, “and maybe we can meet them.” Meiku smiled, kind of lecherously. “That will be _real_ great.”  
  
Keiko nodded and smiled. It was great to work with a group that was so _happy_ and together. Everyone was going to love them, and they were going to love working together and everything would just be _perfect_. Keiko’s smile didn’t waver a bit even when a passing man in a suit gave her a quizzical look.  
  
The four of them kept on chatting for a while (or, at least, the three of them, with Asumi occasionally contributing and spending the rest of the time staring at things), about their lives and what they were looking forward to, and how strange it was to be living away from home. Keiko found herself smiling more and more as she talked with them. She was liking them all. Asumi’s was a space case, and that was cute. Sakura was sweet, and _that_ was cute. And Meiku was hot, and that… well, it wasn’t cute, but it was pretty hot. The one downside was that Keiko’s bra was beginning to pinch her. Well, she certainly wasn’t going to do anything about that _here_.  
  
“Wow, is it that late already?” Meiku finally said, glancing down at her phone before shoving it back inside her pocket. “Listen, girls, it’s been a blast, but I’ve got to go and… do stuff.”  
  
“I’m hungry,” Asumi said in possible agreement. “The cafeteria’s that way, right?”  
  
“I think so?” Keiko said, scratching her head. It was going to be a few more days before she really got used to the Happy Light building. At least she would be spending _plenty_ of time in it to find her way around. “Heck, let’s see if it is.”  
  
The three of them set off in search of food, while Meiku wandered off on her own quest. Keiko hoped she found whatever it was she was looking for. But, now that Asumi had put the idea of food in her mind, it was the main thing Keiko could focus on. Food. _Fooooooood_.  
  
Rounding a corner, Keiko smiled. It wasn’t the cafeteria, but it was the next best thing. Kazuko!  
  
“Hey, you!” Keiko cried out, getting a smile from Kazuko as the other girl turned around. “Your mom head off?”  
  
“Yeah,” Kazuko said. “Got to get back home to Dad and all. What have you lot been up to?”  
  
“We’re off to get dinner,” Sakura chimed in. “Want to join us?”  
  
The four of them started up their conversation again, Kazuko easily sliding in to replace Meiku. After retracing their steps, they managed to find the cafeteria. Keiko blushed as she heard how loudly her stomach was rumbling. It _had_ been a long day, and they hadn’t stopped for lunch. Well, time to make up for it now!  
  
Keiko licked her lips as she stared at the menu. Mostly Japanese stuff, obviously, but there were a few Korean and American dishes too. A nice, juicy hamburger sounded like it would hit the spot.  
  
“What will you girls be having?” Sakura asked.  
  
“Salad and some rice,” Kazuko answered instantly. “Got to keep the weight off, you know?” She turned her head to look at the rest of the group as they got their trays. “You know, we really _should_ all have the same meal. Can’t have pudgy idols.”  
  
“But hamburgers taste so _good_ ,” Keiko kind of whined.  
  
“But they get you _so_ fat,” Kazuko countered. “Won’t it be better to eat right and stay slim?”  
  
“But it tastes so _good_ ,” Keiko repeated. “The sweet, the salty, the crunchy lettuce, the condiments running across your mouth, hamburgers are _great_.”  
  
“And they’re loaded with enough unhealthy stuff that if you have two in a week you turn into a balloon,” Kazuko replied. “Anyway, healthy food can taste _great_. You just need to go at it with the right attitude!” She gave the other girls a bright, cheery, desperate smile.  
  
Keiko hung her head. The worst part was that Kazuko was right. She knew that better than anybody. Sighing heavily, she bid a fond farewell to the hamburger. Well, with enough butter, salt and salad dressing, even rice and lettuce could taste good.  
  
Five minutes later, Keiko sighed even more heavily as she stared down at her naked rice and salad. And she had thought Ms. Satou was a slavedriver. As soon as she’d even _thought_ about making the meal taste good, she had felt some disapproving eyes on the back of her head. She was just going to waste away on this diet. Or start having meals without Kazuko, one or the other.  
  
Something had been preying on Keiko’s mind for a while, and she _really_ needed to find a way to deal with it. Soon, too. But how, when she was right here in public, surrounded by two dozen people?  
  
Keiko looked down at her breasts. _Man_ , she had chosen the wrong bra to wear today. It had fit fine at first, but now it was just getting so _tight_. She glanced around, making sure that nobody was looking. Asumi was the only one who might see anything, and she just staring at the wall next to Keiko.  
  
Taking her chance, Keiko reached up and tried to adjust her boobs so they’d fit inside her bra better. What was supposed to be just a quick jiggle turned out to be a lot more than that, as Keiko’s breasts resolutely refused to get comfortable inside her bra. And there was only so much Keiko was going to do with Asumi right there, even if the black-haired girl hadn’t given the slightest indication her attention had strayed from the posters on the wall at all.  
  
Man, the bra was getting _really_ uncomfortable. Keiko looked back and forth. Maybe she could just take it off? Not _here_ obviously. But there was a bathroom nearby. Slide in, whip off her shirt, whip off her bra, _put the shirt back on_ , that was an important step, and rejoin everybody.  
  
“I’ll be right back,” Keiko said, standing up from the table, and feeling her chest wobble back and forth. Nobody else seemed to notice, so she only turned a _bit_ red as she left.  
  
The bathrooms were close to the cafeteria, and Keiko slipped through the door to the ladies. She closed her eyes and sighed as it swung shut behind her. Her hands were already going for the bottom of her shirt.  
  
Then she opened her eyes, and stopped dead in her tracks, her blouse already pulled up past her midriff. First her eyes got wide. Then her jaw dropped. And then, finally, her cheeks turned red.  
  
Meiku was in the restroom as well. And she wasn’t alone. There was a man in a nice suit there with her as well. A _man_ in the woman’s! Outrageous! Also pretty outrageous was that Meiku was kneeling down in front of him and giving him a blowjob. That was _probably_ worse than him just being in here.  
  
Neither of them seemed to have noticed Keiko yet. And she was glad for that. She just stared, not quite believing what she was seeing. Meiku was slobbering all over the man’s cock. Her shirt was pulled down beneath her breasts to reveal a pair of breasts that had to be twice as large as Keiko’s. And her free hand was down in between her thighs.  
  
“That’s right, you little slut,” the man said, keeping his hand on the back of Meiku’s head, guiding her up and down along his shaft. “This is what you idol whores _deserve_ for prancing around and shaking your titties at men like this. What did you think was going to happen?”  
  
Meiku didn’t say anything. And Keiko didn’t think her friend _wanted_ to say anything. The blush on her cheeks was a healthier, lighter red than that of shame. And there weren’t any tears in her eyes. And, of course, there was the way she was masturbating. Why would she be touching her wet pussy if she wasn’t enjoying this?  
  
Keiko had no idea what she was supposed to be doing. Should she go for help? Chew the man out for making a girl give him a blowjob? Pretend she wasn’t seeing any of this? Just keep on watching?  
  
The last idea had a certain awful appeal to Keiko. It was so _hot_ to watch Meiku and the man going at it, not even aware Keiko was here. To watch the girl she had just met bobbing up and down a stranger’s shaft, doing the kind of thing Keiko had only ever read about.  
  
Keiko felt herself getting turned on, a wet heat blossoming inside of her. She just couldn’t stop staring and watching. The reason she had come in here in the first place was a distant memory. Even that her friends might come looking for her didn’t really register. She just wanted to watch Meiku and the man, and see what happened next.  
  
Meiku started going faster and faster along the man’s shaft. He groaned and closed his eyes, throwing his head back. Keiko felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched. This was the hottest, kinkiest, most fucked-up thing she had ever seen in her life. Her hands squeezed her shirt, still half way up her torso, knuckles going white.  
  
Then the man started to cum. It was so _obvious_ he was cumming, from the way that cum dribbled out of Meiku’s mouth to the way he moaned that he was cumming. That was a pretty good hint.  
  
Seeing semen dripping down Meiku’s chin was what Keiko needed to snap out of the haze she was in. Shaking her head, she forced herself to step back out of the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind her. Her breath was coming in short pants, and she was feeling an inferno of arousal roaring around inside of her.  
  
She leaned against the corridor wall, and tried to get her breathing under control. What was _that_? Sure, Meiku was a very sexy girl, but Keiko hadn’t thought she was like _that_. And how had she even managed to find someone to give a blowjob too, anyway? Surely the management at Happy Light wasn’t filled with perverts who would take advantage of a teen girl like that. Had Meiku just gotten lucky with the first guy she had approached?  
  
And how had it looked so _hot_? Keiko’s hands curled into fists at her sides, as she fought the temptation to touch herself. But behind her closed eyes, the sight of Meiku licking and sucking and kissing the thick cock of the businessman just refused to leave Keiko’s mind. She whimpered in the back of her throat. She was going to be seeing that while she tried to go to sleep tonight, she was sure of it.  
  
The door swung open, and the businessman stepped out of it. He didn’t even glance at Keiko as he took off down the hallway, walking with a long, quick stride. Keiko watched his retreating back and felt a shiver run through her. But if he was gone, then…  
  
Keiko stepped back into the bathroom, making sure to make a lot of noise opening the door. Meiku was at the mirror over the sinks, touching up her makeup. She turned around to look at Keiko.  
  
“Oh, hey, Keiko,” Meiku said, without a trace of nervousness or shame in her voice. “How you doing?”  
  
“Just, um, great,” Keiko said, trying not to be too obvious in studying Meiku’s face. She couldn’t see a trace of cum on it. “How about you?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m feeling _great_ ,” Meiku said with a big smile. It was almost more a leer than a smile, really. “Today’s just going so _great_ , you know?”  
  
“Yeah,” Keiko squeaked, still not quite able to square the happy girl in front of her with the girl who had been on her knees just a few minutes ago. “Uh, we’re all in the cafeteria having supper,” she said, forcing her mind off the topic. “Want to join us?”  
  
“That would be _great_ ,” Meiku said, turning around and hugging Keiko, almost burying her face in the other girl’s large breasts. “Thanks, Keiko!”  
  
Meiku bustled off. Keiko watched her go. She hadn’t noticed it before, but Meiku _really_ swung her hips from side to side when she walked. Like, seriously swung them. Keiko wouldn’t want to be walking next to her, that was for certain. Not unless she wanted to get slammed into a wall or something.  
  
But walking behind her? Yeah, that sounded a _lot_ better. Because _man_ , the girl had a big, jiggly butt.  
  
Shaking her head, and trying once more not to perv on her friends, Keiko looked around. Yes, she was alone in here. And that meant it was time to do what she had _actually_ come in here to do.  
  
In just a few seconds, Keiko’s shirt was off, and her hands were fumbling behind her back, trying to get at her bra. In the mirror, Keiko saw how much she was jiggling, and winced at how tightly her breasts were pressing against her bra. No bra would be better than this.  
  
Finally unhooking it, Keiko pulled the offending garment off of her. She gave it a scowl, before tossing it into the trash. What was the point of a bra that didn’t fit, after all? She stared at her breasts as she cupped them.  
  
Keiko sighed. She’d have to test the rest of her bras, wasn’t she? Oh well, at least Happy Lights was buying her clothes for her now, and that should include underwear as well. Even if she needed more bras, she wouldn’t be paying for them. And free stuff was always the best kind of stuff!  
  
Nodding to herself, Keiko pulled her shirt back on, wincing a bit at how much her nipples stuck out. Oh well, nothing for it. She just had to go back to her friends and hope that they didn’t notice.  
  
Meiku was right about one thing, Keiko decided. Today really was great. She was an idol, and things were just going to get better from here.  
  
Happy Lights was going to take care of her, and she was going to be the very best she could be.

* * *


End file.
